RandomToons: Jump Into Modern World!
RandomToons: Jump Into Modern World! is a 2016 American 3D traditional/computer-animated slapstick comedy Circle-Vision 360° short film, produced by Blue Sky Studios. Combining hand-drawn animation and CGI animation, the short features the characters of ''RandomToons'' cartoons, and features archival recordings of Mel Blanc in his posthumous role as Keon. It is the first Blue Sky Studios short film to use CGI rubber hose animation. The short was released theatrically with ''Ice Age: Collision Course''. It is also the first Blue Sky Studios short film to use Circle-Vision 360° aspect ratio. Plot The short film begins in 2.35:1 when the Blue Sky Studios logo is shown, and then switches to a smaller 1.33:1 aspect ratio for the cartoon sequence. The film shows Keon and Squeaker walk from his den and jump into hay wagon to get to the farm. As they arrive at the farm, Snorter shows up and kick them out of the farm, however, he was outsmart. Angry at being outsmart, Snorter snatches Keon and Squeaker throw Keon and Squeaker flying towards the screen. Seeing Keon and Squeaker bounce off the fabric, Snorter hurls them even harder into the screen until they burst through from their two-dimensional, black and white world to the three-dimensional, colorful and modern movie theater. as the film switches back to 2.35:1. As Snorter closes the hole in the screen, Keon and Squeaker runs onto the stage, wearing a The Simpsons T-shirt, sunglasses and carrying a smartphone, Hershey's Milk Duds and popcorn, and tried to get back into their world, pulling back the cutains to reveal a wider screen, as the film switches to Circle-Vision 360° aspect ratio. Keon and Squeaker need a plan to get back to their world. Keon decides to use Squeaker as a gun to shoot at Snorter with Hershey's Milk Duds. When Snorter think it was just a trick, he throw an anvil into them on the stage. Keon finds the smartphone Squeaker brought (and appearently stole since someone called him and said, "Hey, give me back my phone right now!") onto the stage, so he called Snorter on his candlestick phone and Squeaker sprays foam from a fire extinguisher into the smartphone and out from Snorter's candlestick phone. As Snorter get kick out of the house, he throw onto the lake and the screen fills in with water, giving Keon the idea to poke a hole in the screen with needle and let the water leak out, causing Snorter, Mike, Jenny, Tina, Goober, Tempo, Howler, Puppies, Kitty and the other cartoon animals to flood out onto the stage. As the animals is unsure about the new area, asking Keon if they've landed in California. The animal's reunion is short-lived, however, as Snorter and his hound dogs finally caught a chase to the toons in and out of the screen until they snatches Keon and Squeaker, throw them onto a support beam and nails the screen shut. Mike and the others decide to swing from the beam and try to break though the screen like a wrecking ball, but the plan only manages to flip the screen upside-down, causing the hound dogs to fall from the ground. Keon and the others flips it again and Snorter and the hound dogs lands on the ground, the car crashing down on him. Getting an idea, Squeaker encourages Keon to flip the screen again, this time having Snorter and the hound dogs land on a cactus, which sets off a chain reaction of events. First, gets electrocuted on some telephone cables, next he falls onto a cliff, which landed on goat place. A goat kicked Snorter and the hound dogs out and rolled down a hill, landed into the ocean, so the shark bit them, as they jumped out of water and get hit by all the steps on a ladder. They use Snorter to lands his face onto a cactus, he took the cactus out of his face, slipped on a banana peel and then lands his face in the mud. Then he lands his butt on a pitchfork, then he falls onto a seesaw, where he and the hound dogs gets hit on the head by numerous tools. Then one of the tools; a sledgehammer rams the pitchfork into his butt deeper. Finally, the sledgehammer falls on the opposite side of the seesaw, where Snorter is launched and lands face first in his jalopy. Keon and Squeaker begin to laugh hysterically at Mr. Bad's pain. Suddenly, Keon's hand gets stuck behind the screen due to him pounding the screen. Keon tries to pull his hand out, but only succeeds by spinning the screen horizontally like a flip-book. To Keon's realization, it rewinded the scene. Seeing this as an opportunity, Keon and Squeaker begin spinning the screen around like a flip-book until Snorter is completely knocked out. The car (which it crashing them earlier) then drives itself with Snorter and the hound dogs in tow and completely tears the screen down. Keon and his friends dance for a moment and enter their world again and Payten peeks from the side of the screen. The car later tells an unconsious Snorter, saying "Ah, get smart, you stupid dog!!", before Keon and his friends bring down a new screen, then Keon waves goodbye to Snorter and the audience. As the iris closes, Snorter, who woke up by now, tries to get back in through the screen to get Keon, but gets stucked outside of the screen (until the next cartoon). Seconds later, the curtains close to reveal the words "THE END" and Trophy bellows "Hey!!", as the screen cuts to black with the film returning to switch back to 2.35:1. After the credits, the 20th Century Fox 2009 logo, and Keon was watching 20th Century Fox logo structure. Keon winking at the camera. Cast * Mel Blanc (via archival recordings) and Billy West as Keon * Frank Welker as Squeaker * Billy Bletcher (via archival recordings) and Tom Kenny as Snorter Production 20th Century Fox announced on July 20, 2015 that 20th Century Fox Animation is in production on an animated feature entitled "Jump Into Modern World!", it inspired by 2013 hand-drawn/computer-animated short film, Get a Horse!, featuring characters from ''RandomToons''. It is mostly because of their simplicity and freshness, they decided for a style resembling the 1950s animation. It will be produced in 2 years, when its traditional animation was made by Yowza! Animation, and its 3D computer animation was made by Blue Sky Studios. To achieve the 1945 look, ageing and blur filters were added to the traditional animated footage, while for the CGI part, they created new models, which were faithful to the character designs and visual development. The hand-drawn animation was supervised by Don Bluth, who is director of the successful films An American Tail (1986), The Land Before Time (1988), All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989), Anastasia (1997) and Liche (2002), and the computer animation by Steve Martino. Blue Sky Studios also announced on November 18, 2015 that the feature will have a theatrical release with ''Ice Age: Collision Course''. Release RandomToons: Jump Into Modern World! was theatrically accompanied Blue Sky Studios' Ice Age: Collision Course, which was released on July 22, 2016. Home media RandomToons: Jump Into Modern World! made its home debut on the Blu-ray and DVD release of Ice Age: Collision Course on October 11, 2016, along with Scrat: Spaced Out. Category:Short films Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia